The XRanch: East meets West
by XkidPythona
Summary: Unknown to the inhabitants of the school in New York, Xavier created a second school in Arizona, known only as the XRanch. These schools were never meant to know of the other school's existance, but an attack leaves no other choice.
1. Introduction

X-Ranch

By Xkidpythona

Introduction- It became apparent to Charles Xavier that his school in New York was simply becoming too populated to support the many mutants that Cerebro was currently picking up. Only known to Hank, Xavier established a second school on land he had purchased in Arizona. Due to the arid conditions, he was lucky enough to find two of his old colleges who were more than happy to run the place. The students of this second school were simply a tad more 'exotic' than his students in New York. The two schools were never meant to be brought together, but then again, fate has that way with messing up plans.


	2. Life on the Home Front

Chapter 2 : Life on the home front

Never in all the history of the world had a sunrise been so beautiful. It seemed as though for a mere period in time, the sky forgot what color it was and blended them all together to make up its mind. This was the time of day Aurelie liked best. This was an odd place to find a girl, especially one who had spent her previous life on the streets of Paris, France. There she sat, looking out the window at the multicolored sky. She was already dressed for the day, wearing a pair of well worn tennis shoes, a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a denim jacket. Her corn colored blonde hair already pulled into a tight ponytail that reached her shoulder blades. Her skin was now a light tan, an amazing contrast to what had been nearly pure white only three months before. Hr deep blue eyes closed as the sun rose, letting herself enjoy the last coyote howl before the day came. In fives minutes, she'd be so busy that she wouldn't even notice if a rattlesnake bit her.

As the tell-tale sounds of the alarm clocks could be heard from other rooms, Aurelie turned from the window and went downstairs. The smell of eggs, pancakes, sausage, bacon and biscuits easy to distinguish. She quickly walked into the large kitchen, immediately taking a plate and looking to what had already been set out. Her eyes fell to the darkly tanned middle-aged woman who set down the pot of gravy, her raven hair held back by her hand-made headband. She was wearing a patterned shirt today, Aurelie sweared that those were the only types of shirts the woman owned. Today's shirt was red, orange,and brown, the patterns easily matching most of the hand-made pot holders. She also wore her jeans, and a pair of boots. Her high cheekbones seemed to raise when she smiled.That was the well known 'Laura smile'." Up early as always Aurelie, but I'm afraid Jack already beat you to the toast."

Aurelie rolled her eyes." He always beats me to the toast. That man never even sleeps."

" What do I never do Sheila?" Aurelie turned and sighed. Speak of the devil himself. All six feet and four inches of him. He had his signature smile upon his face, his dark sienna eyes matchinga his dust covered hair. His skin was now almost red from dust, even though it was normally just a light tan. Judging from the stubble over his chin and cheeks, he hadn't shaved yet this morning. His brown leather jacket was already covered in dust, as well as his jeans and boots. Aurelie smiled, realizing that something was missing.

" Oh, did the outback cowboy lose his hat?" Jack's eyes narrowed as the French girl spoke." You should know by now that I don't ever lose my hat." Aurelie shrugged, simply setting some eggs and two strips of bacon upon her plate. Jack grinned." You better eat up, for that little smart talk, you're getting sty duty, shiela. You might want to plan a shower." Aurelie's eyes narrowed angrily." Que? You cannot be serious! Sty duty? You know I can't..." She trailed off and gave a sigh, knowing that it was no use to argue. Jack was older, atleast twenty years older than she. Aurelie just looked back towards Laura." What's the score at Laura?"

Laura laughed softly." After three months..." She pulled out a piece of paper from one of the drawers, looking over it. " Jack has 45, you have 48." Aurelie sighed and nodded." Any chance I could get your help?" Laura shook her head." I know nothing about pigs Aurelie, if it were the horses, maybe, but not the pigs." Aurelie slowly nodded." Just what I thought, There isn't any chance I could get one of the guys to do this, is there?" Laura laughed and shook her head." Child, Today is the boys' big bull-riding event. They aren't going to quit to help you clean out any pig sty."

Aurelie nodded and frowned.' That's what I hate about being the only girl around here Laura, I get stuck doing all the hard stuff while they go out and have fun." Laura looked over her shoulder." Think of it this way Child, once they're out of the house, you can find a few scorpions and tarantulas to scare them half to death."


	3. Midnight Snacks

Chapter 3 - Midnight Snacks

The Institute at night. So quiet, so peaceful. The complete opposite of how it was during the day. It was because of this tranquility that Kurt had snuck out after curfew. His stomach was rumbling, aching for a bit of a midnight snack. Five minutes and half a tub of chocolate chip ice cream later, Kurt had a wide grin on his face. He kept shoveling the sweet cold treat in, quite unable to stop himself." Mmmm.. Why does it taste so much better after curfew?"

" Because the fear of being caught makes you more aware and increases your sense, even taste." Kurt nearly dropped the tub when he saw Logan in the doorway, his eyes narrowed. " Elf, go back to bed." Kurt frowned." Logan.. I can explain!" Logan nodded simply." Explain when yer waxing the jet tomor-" He paused, listening intently." What the..." he trailed off, hearing footsteps. Most likely just a student walking to the restroom.

He frowned as the footsteps kept moving, joined by more footsteps. This wasn't just a student. This was a group. He ran to the window, giving a glare." Come on, qwake the others and move to the hanger." Kurt sjust blinked confused. " I SAID NOW ELF!" Witht hat, Kurt teleported off. Logan made a dash down into the subterrainean levels where Charles was currently speaking with one of his colleges. Logan growled." Charles, We've got company, a lot of it, and they don't seem friendly."

Charles looked up in amazement, unable to believe it." We're unprepared for a decent counter-attack. I suppose we'll have no choice but to evacuate." Logan blinked." And go where? We have nowhere else to go." Charles shook his head." On the contrary, we do. Load up the students in the jet, I'll be there momentarily."

Logan didn't argue, back ran to the Hanger, finding Rogue, Scott , Jean and Kitty already there, all yawning and still in their pajamas." Load up! We're going to evacuate the school."

Kitty's eyes widened." Evacuate?Like, why? What's going on?" Logan growled softly." A huge mob is on the grounds. We've got no choice." Logan explained. Rogue blinked as the others boarded." So, where are we all gonna go? Does Xavier have some sorta plan B?" Logan sighed." I hope so."

About ten minutes later, Xavier boarded the jet." Where shall I set the coordinates, Charles?" Hank asked simply. Charles smiled." No need, I sent them into the jet's computer before I left the office." Hank looked to the panel and nodded." Ah, very well. Do they know to expect us?" Charles gave a nod." Just got off the phone with Jack. Everything's ready for us."

Logan suddenly raised an eyebrow." Jack? Who's that? Some buddy of your's?" Charles looked to Logan. " He's an old friend of mine. He used to run his own ranch in the outback of Australia. He's a mutant. A teelpath in a sort, however, his mind reading capalities aren't powerful enough to manage humans. He can only manage to understand simple animals for now, cattle, horses, sheep and such." Logan blinked." We're going to his ranch in Australia?" Charles laughed and shook his head.

" Of course not, we're going to the ranch I built. He just currently runs it."


	4. A Rough Start

Chapter 4 A Rough Start

The Jet finally landed within a large field around two in the morning. At this point, only Logan, Charles and Hank remained awake. Logan was the one to lower the ramp." You stay with the kids, I'll go see if I can find our supposed welcoming commitee." Once off the ramp howeve, a strong scent passed by him. He quickly dechiphered it as people approaching.

" Now, where do you come from?" Logan's eyes narrowed upon a man wearing a leather jacket, pair of jeans and the typical Australian hat. Logan seemed a bit relieved." Are you Jack? Charles' friend?" With that, the man tipped his hat." The one and the same, mate. You must be with his school hmm?" Logan slowly nodded." There are students here, right?"

Jack almost laughed." Yeah, they're all inside, except the little Sheila. She's probably out with the horses right now." Logan couldn't help but raise an eyrbwo." You have a student named Sheila who sneaks out after curfew?" Jack looked at Logan as though he were insane." No, mate. Her name's Aurelie, she doesn't sneak out, she just walks out. I don't reccomend bugging her though, she's in one of her moods."

Logan's eyes narrowed." Well then, I'll just have to go and establish a few rules with this kid." With that Logan made his way towards the stables. Jack frowned." I seriously wouldn't do that if I were you ,mate." Seeing as Logan didn't turn away, Jack just shrugged." He'll figure out why soon enough then..."

Logan walked into the stable, raising an eyebrow to find the blonde hair student sitting next to a Black horse with a bulging stomach. It seems the horse is sleeping as the girl gently strokes its muzzle. " What are you doing out of bed?" Aurelie's head turned quickly towards this odd voice." Please, it's my horse." Logan frowned, a bit unsure." What's wrong with it?"

Aurelie laughed softly." Nothing's wrong, she should be going into labor anytime now." Logan nods." No reason for you to be out of bed. Come on then." Aurelie looked to Logan with disbelief. " You've never dealt with a horse about to go into labor, have you?" Logan blinked as jack walked in." How's she doin'?" Aurelie sighes." Alright for now." Jack nods before looking to Logan." If you don't mind, I have this under control, mate."

Logan couldn't help but growl as he walked out of the stable." Have this under control, who does he think he's fooling? Students out of bed past curfew, this is a joke!" He looked up as he heard a laugh coming from the large ranch house. His eyes fell upon the darkly tanned woman, her raven hair let down passed her waist. " You may not understand why Jack is the way he is, but he cares about these students. He's become like a father to most of them." Logan blinked." But why does that give him the righ to.."

" You act as though this is a boot camp. This is a ranch. These students have learned a trade and do well with it." laura said simply. Logan shrugged." So.. this isn't a school?" Laura just laughed." This is more difficult than any school, this is a school of hard knocks where a student can be trampled, or seriously hurt by the slightest mistake. This is where characters are built and people are pushed to their limits."

Logan slowly gave a grin at her words." Sounds like my sort of school."


	5. Invasion of the Easties

Chapter 5 Invasion of the Easties

As the sun rose, the sound of alarm clocks followed. Logan couldn't help but turn as a Japanese boy zoomed right past him, appearing to move on a gale of wind. Laura laughed softly at Logan shocked gaze." That was Touji. He's our resident windwalker." She explained.Logan just slowly nodded." What's so different from your students and the ones we have?"

Laura pursued her lips softly." These students, unlike yours have an enhanced mutant signature." Logan raised an eyebrow.' I'm not Hank, you'll have to explain it." Laura smiled and slowly nodded." Like normal mutants, their powers are released during a time of trauma, but unlike your students, these students are not able to fit into a normal society." Logan blinks." Impossible... that one girl int he barn, she was fine." Laura looks to Logan." Aurelie? She's our newest arrival. She's one of the most... interesting cases we've ever seen."

Logan suddenly became interested." What exactly do you mean by that?" Laura's eyes narrowed to Logan." I'm afraid that information may only be discussed with hank or Charles at the current time." Logan blinked as he watched the woman walk off.He blinked as a pale child with white hair ran in front of him. In a swift movement, He grabbed the kid by the shoulder." Hey there.. What's the hold up kid?" The boy stood, staring at Logan with wide pale blue eyes. Logan blinked, eyes narrowing.

" I'm.. Nikolaus, sir." Logan smirked." Odd name... What is it... Slovakian?" The boy shook his head." Russian ,sir. I'm from Moscow..." His voice seemed rather quiet. Logan slowly released his hold as he heard a firm voice from from the kitchen." Come on Niko, get some food." Immediately Nikolaus ran from Logan and into the kitchen.

Logan frowned, a tad annoyed with all these secretive students, but calmed as he saw the one and only goggle-boy come in through the door." Where exactly are we?" he asked in confusion. " In the middle of nowhere." Logan said simply.

Slowly other student began to follow into the ranch house, looking about in awe." Wow.. this place is like, so rustic!" Kitty said happily with a smile. Kurt slowly nodded." And I smell some home-cooking!" Logan growled and grabbed Kurt's tail." Not so fast, Elf. There's students in there, and I don't think they'll be quite welcome to the intrusion." Kurt frowned." But I'm starvingk!"

Jack soon parted the crowd, followed by Charles. Charles gave a nod." Is everything alright Jack?" Jack nodded." Everyone's getting up, have a big day today after all. It's the big Rodeo in town. all the students here have an event to be in." Charles smiled." That sounds wonderful. A great chance for everyone to.. get introduced.." Rogue's eyes widened." What? NO way! A Rodeo? X, you ah out of your mind." Kurt perked up." Will there be rodeo food there?" Kitty smiled." I bet there'll be, like, a ton of cute cowboys too."

Logan gave a slight frown." Every student?" Jack nodded." Yeah, you have a problem with that?" Charles frowned as his eyes narrowed." It's settled then. We'll go."

Logan nodded, pulling Jack aside." What's with this one student I keep hearing about?" Jack's eyes narrowed." It's nothing you should be worried about. I take care of my students, you take care of your's. When we get back, we should even have a little game, my group against your's." Logan smirked and quickly nodded." You've got a deal, Dundee."

Author's Note:

Alright everyone, I see that I've gotten many hits. I want to know what you all think of the story so far. If you could, please leave a review. It's your comments that become my security blanket that keep me writing.


	6. Rodeo of Hard Knocks

Author's Note: Thanks a ton for the review! That question will be dealt with later, trust me. I know the story's moving a bit slow, but it'll start to pick up, I promise.

Chapter 6 Rodeo of Hard-Knocks

" So, Logan, what sort of strategy do you figure you'll use against them?" Hank asked simply out of curiousity. Logan frowned as he looked about the rodeo stands, half of his brain trying to keep tabs of where each student had run off to, the other half trying to put together some sort of strategy.

" Well, I figure that Jean can take that.. wind-guy.. Keep him from moving. That little guy, Nikolaus.. he's really frail, I doubt he'll be too much competition."

Hank blinked." You really have a disadvantage, don't you?" Logan blinked." What? How?" " You don't know the powers of all his students." Logan nods." That's why I'm here to watch the show Hank."

Hank simply shrugged with a sigh as the rodeo began. His eyes watched the grounds as Jack came out, a microphone in his hand, obviously the announcer.

" Alright everyone! We have some amazing acts of skill here for you, and after you watch me, I'll let you see the performers!"

Hank smirked at that, hearing most of the audience laugh.

" Seriously everyone, these performers have put a lot of time and effort into the show you are about to see. We'll start the festivities off with a traditional style of horseriding all the way from Romania, performed by Damien Savin, Nikolaus Karchav and Aurelie Larou."

With a bright flash from fireworks, Jack ran to the sidelines. Immediately, three large dark chocolate horses entered the ring. Logan's eyes narrowed, easily recognizing Nikolaus and Aurelie, though the third student was rather strong, even though he was thin. Each of the students were wearing what looked like armor. Logan raised an eyebrow." What is going on?" Hank smiled." Ah, I've read abotu Romanian traditional riding. It was used during battle, to help soldiers avoid their enemies" Logan blinked." This kids have been training for war?"

Hank slowly shook his head." Logan, it's just a form of riding." Logans hrugged, watching with his eyes wide as Aurelie's legs moved tot he side of the saddle. She jumps down. Logan stands, thinking that something was wrong, yet the girl is up in the saddle, backwards riding, the horses never stopping. Logan seems confused." She could've killed herself..." Hank nods." Only thing I would like to know is how a girl raised in France learned Romanian riding.." Logan shakes his head." I'm going down afterwards. Maybe it was just a fluke of what happened."

Hank shrugged as Logan left the stands, heading towards the performer's area. It was only five minutes before The three returned there. Nikolaus seems worried." How's your ankle, Aurelie?"

Aurelie sighes." I'll be fine. I just twisted it on that jump is all." She slowly got off the horse, stroking its side. Damien got down from the horse, gently stroking his chesnut hair."Atleast we can get some ice for-" " NO! No ice..please.." Aurelie interrupted. Damien nodded." Right.. I forgot about your little condition."

Logan quickly approached the three, eyes focused on Aurelie." Hey, kid. You did good out there, where'd you learn?" Aurelei frowned." Damien taught us.." She explains. Logan looks to Damien." Really? You a horse expert?" Damien shakes his head." My parents owned horses in Romania.. The whole family was taught how to ride traditionally."

Logan slowly nods, noticing that Aurelie had slipped away from the group of performers." What's the deal with her?"

Damien sighes softly." Aurelie goes off on her own sometimes. She's a real mystery that one. Don't get your heart set on her though, as far as my knowledge goes, she doesn't fall in love."

Logan glares." Didn't plan on it. You know anything about her before she came to your school?" damien shook his head." Nope, nothing. I only think Jack and Laura know anything about her. She doesn't talk about it, and if anyone askes... she just changes the subject." Logan slowly nods at the explaination." Hmmm... Interesting. What's her power?" Damien's face seems to go pale." She's deadly, and that's all you want to know, trust me."


	7. Misadventures at the Rodeo

Chapter 7 Misadventures at the Rodeo

Once Logan had left the stands, most interest in the rodeo had faded among the students. Almost all the students had decided to follow Kurt in his desperate search for a snack stand.

" So, Scott, what did you think of that riding?" Jean asked out of curiousity. Scott shrugged a bit." It was showy and all, but awfully dangerous.Someone could've been seriously hurt." Rogue looked away." That's the whole point Scott. That's what hooks in the crowds, the little element of danger." Kurt frowns.' If they really wanted to get my attention, they could've throw cotton candy out into the stands. I'm starving!"

Kitty shrugged, then her eyes fell upon a particular booth. Her eyes widened." Hey, isn't that ,like, that one girl?" Everyone's attention then focused on the booth. The large sign clearly reads 'Free Dream Interpretation', but what was even more odd was the person standing at the stand, Aurelie herself! She seemed to be talking with the man at the booth, somewhat interested, yet upset about something. Kurt blinked." Woah, does she really take that stuff seriously?" Kitty's eyes narrowed." Of course! the guy there is ,like, a complete hottie!" Kurt blinks." But.. She seems... upset.. doesn't she?" Scott shrugs." Maybe her dream has been interpreted as a bad omen." Rogue shrugs." Or maybe she's the bad omen. Think about it, I've listened and everytime she's mentioned, all those school kids get quiet, it's like they've got something to hide."

Jean blinks." I doubt she's any kind of omen. She must just be confused, like we all were when we first got into the school." Scott slowly nodded as he thought it over." There's only one way to know for sure, one of us is going to have to confront her for ourselves."

" Like, No way! We don't even know her power! She might be ,like, some sort of medusa-eyed girl who turns people into stone!" Kitty exclaimed with fear. Rogue nods." She's right, should we really take the chance? We don't even know what we're getting into." Jean frowns." You're all acting like children. Here." She grabbed some toothpicks from a table, using a marker to draw on the end of one. She then holds them in her hand, the one drawn on concealed, currently indentical to the others. " We'll each draw a tooth pick. Whoever gets the one with the markings on the end will go up and talk to her. It's completely fair."

Author's Note : Alright! This is the Reader Participation section of the story! Please review, selecting either Kurt, Scott, Jean, Kitty or Rogue to go and confront Aurelie. This will influenece how the rest of the story goes and may possibly begin a friendship or rivalry. This will also influence the fight between the two schools.


	8. Confronting Aurelie

Author's Note : zodiacdragonHatori, my fateful reviewer. Your reviews have been my inspiration to continue my writing on this story. For this, I give you thanks and will let you in on my typing mysteries. I do not begin to type another chapter until I see your reviews. It seems that I could even set my watch by them. To everyone else, I'm proud to announce that this story has received over 550 hits! This dwarves my previous stories( none in X-men : Evolution) by over 200 hits. As you all know ( if you've read my profile page), I approach each of my stories as a role-play, keeping many mystieries and such hidden to myself. I am already sad to admit that for this story, I have set a maximum of 13 chapters. However, before you send me angry emails, I will announce that there is a possibilty of a sequel. This of course, depends on reviews, because although I greatly enjoy writing, I will not post up stories that no one wants to read. Also, seeing as I received only one suggestion, I simply flipped a coin between your first two suggestions, and here's how it worked. On with the Chapter!

Chapter 8 Confronting Aurelie

Scott took a deep breath as his hand reached forward, gently pulling out a toothpick. He released the breath when he found the toothpick was completely normal. Rogue reached her hand but then Kurt, annoyed by hunger, grabbed the very toothpick she had moved towards. His eyes widened however to see that the toothpick in his hand was indeed marked. Rogue couldn't help but smile. " Good thing You got it before me Kurt."

Kurt shook his head." No way! I'm starving! Let's re-do it!" Jean shook her head." It was completely fair Kurt. You could go ask her if she'll talk over a hotdog or something though." She suggested, feeling sympathetic towards Kurt. Kitty smiled softly." Come on Kurt, It shouldn't be ,like, too hard." Scott nods." Just go over there and turn on the 'fuzzy elf charm'. " Kurt glared." Oh, very funny!" He grumbled something else about hotdogs before he turned from the group, walking towards the dream interpretation booth. As he walked, Kitty blinked." Do you think he'll leave me his CD player if he doesn't make it?"

Kurt kept walking until he was mere inches from Aurelie. He frowned, but found his voice." Excuse me..." Aurelie turned, a bit shocked. However, in turning, she accidentally bumped into him. " I'm so sorry! forgive me!" She said quickly, her eyes showing how nervous she was before him. Kurt blinked." No, no, it was my fault." He insisted." Here, let me make it up to you..." He trailed off as his eyes searchedm then spotted a snack stand." How about some cotton candy?" Aurelie seemed to slowly think this over, her eyes quickly looking over Kurt, figuring the pros and cons of the situation." Alright.."

Slowly, Kurt lead her to the stand. She stayed a fari distance from him, which Kurt took a mental note of. About three minutes later, the two were sitting at a wooden picnic table, each with a bag of cotton candy. Kurt smiled, taking a bite before looking to her." So... that was.. a great show you did out there. You're a really good rider." Aurelie's face was emotionless, staring at the table." Thanks, just something I picked up at the school." She admits.

Kurt slowly nodded in response, watching her as she slowly took a bite of cotton candy." So... you... had your dream interpreted. Was it a good one?" Aurelie slowly looked up to Kurt, her face showing a troubled expression." He said.. my.. inner conciousness was trying to... show me my past... or my probable future." She says softly. Kurt blinked, interested." What did you see?"Aurelie looked to Kurt, fear in her eyes." It.. it is nothing." She assures him." Just images.. nothing more."

Kurt's eyes widened as she spoke this, catching a glint coming from her mouth. A fang. Fangs were never single, oh no, certainly she must have a pair of them. He gulped nervously, unsure of what to say." I... I'm Kurt Wagner, by the way." Aurelie looked to him, and nodded." Aurelie..." She says softly, a very light smile upon her face.


	9. Clash of the Titans

Chapter 9 Clash of the Titans

" A pair of fangs? I knew it! She's probably, like, some sort of vampire! That's why she's up during the night!" Kitty exclaimed. Rogue blinks." Hate you break your fantasy, but she's up during the day too..." Kitty frowned for a second,then smiled." Of course! She ,like, wears sunblock!"

Scott slowly nods." Well, Logan said she's deadly, so we'll just have to steer clear of her during the big fight." Kurt nodded." She actually isn't too bad, I mean, did you know she grew up in Paris?" Jean raised an eyebrow." Then.. Why is she out here? This place is the polar opposite of the big city-life." Kurt frowned." I think that's the reason she was placed here Jean, she told me that she gets nervous around people, especially strangers. You have to admit, the city life wouldn't do any good for her."

Logan looked to them." Hey! You five have to be focused!" Kurt blinked and raised his hand." Why aren't the recruits in this fight?" " Because Mr. Dundee complained about being outnumbered. He's only got five students. And they're fighting on foot, without horses." At that, all the students seemed relieved.

Scott blinked." Now, Whats going to be our strategy?" Logan thought it over." Red, yer gonna take out that windwalker." Jean nodded. " Rogue, I want you to drain that big guy, Damien." Rogue gave a nod. Half-Pint, you go for the pale one, Nikolaus." Kitty raised her hand." What if he's, like, really powerful or something?" Logan sighes." If anyone gets done, they can help out Half-Pint."

------------------------------------------------------With the other team------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack smirked As he looked to his team, Aurelie, Nikolaus, Damien and Touji." Alright everyone, Akmed is on his way. We'll have to keep them all in line. Aurelie, you're our secret weapon in this, so I want you to listen especially carefully. Seperate and conquer is our strategy. Exploit their weaknesses, and if all else fails, Aurelie, you know what to do.." Aurelie frowned, but slowly nodded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two teams stood within the field, staring at each other. Everyone nervous, yet ready. The two teachers stepped back to watch over the battle as so to escort students to the infirmery if nessicary.

Touji closed his eyes as the wind swirled about his feet, lifting him up two feet. Damien looked to Aurelie, just giving a nod. Without warning, Aurelie ran out towards the X-men, her eyes narrowed.However, the X-men were ready.

" Now! Kurt!" Scott yelled.Kurt nodded, teleporting right before Aurelie." Frauline, it's great to see you again." Aurelie grabbed Kurt's arm." Great to see you too.." She winked, but in a mere moment her fangs had pierced Kurt's furry skin. His eyes widened and he pulled away, suddenly shivering." What.. What are you..?" Aurelie looked to him, giving a soft frown." Deadly.. more deadly than any disease known to man..." She whispers.

Scott frowned." Kurt's down! Somebody go and get him!" Kitty shook her head." She's still near him! If we go, we could , like, be next!" Damien grinned." Charge!"

Without warning, Touji, damien and Nikolaus ran ( and in Touji's case, flew) towards their opponents. Damien grinned." Attack!" Nikolaus glared, a long pure white horn sprouting from his forehead. Damien growls as his eyes turn red, his teeth growing long and sharp.

Kitty's eyes widened as Nikolaus tried to spear her, she had managed to phase just in time, but Touji hand focused a strong wind against her, tossing her out intot he ground. Jean managed to stop Touji, but a headbutt from Niko left her down and holding her side. Logan moved quickly towards kurt, trying to get Kurt off the field, but Aurelie wouldn't leave him.

Rogue's eyes narrowed." Alright, you asked for it!" She grabbed ahold of Touji's bare ankle, smirking as the wind seemed to flow about her, lifting her up." Have a bit of this!" The wind blew with intense force towards them. Damien glared, standing strong while Nikolaus was forced down, unable to withstand the force. A blast from cyclops had finished the pale Russian, as he frowned." Go on Damien.. Get him.."

Damien glared as he ran towards Scott." You're mine.. Scott shot another blast on the Romanian's shoulder. Damien glared." Aurelie! Get over here! It's all you!"

Aurelie stared at Scott, then her eyes looked to Kurt." I forfit!" Damien's eyes widen." You what!" Aurelie kneels to Kurt's side, gently stroking his cheek." I know it feels cold right now... but trust me... You'll be ok.." She whispers, gently pulling a small vial from her pocket." Dr. McCoy managed to make this earlier this morning.." She slowly poured the clear liquid into the blue mutant's mouth, relaxing as he jerked slowly, regaining muscle movement.

Damien growled, going to Aurelie." How could you throw the battle?" Aurelie glared at Damien." I've seen fighting Damien.. It's a horror beyond anything you could understand.." She glared and ran towards the ranch house.

Scott seemed in shock. Rogue blinked, amazed." Why did she throw in the towel?" Scott frowned." i think she did it.. to make sure Kurt was alright.." Kitty was in awe." Woah, so she's not, like, completely heartless."


	10. Aftershock

Chapter 10 Aftershock

" Amazing... simply amazing.." Dr McCoy mumbled as his eyes fell over the X-rays and other medical information." This venom spreads like nothing I've ever seen before.. it isn't e venom... it's.. it's like a disease..." Laura slowly nodded." The very reason why we take such precautions with her. We're lucky that we found her in France." Xavier gave a soft sigh." It's curable, isn't it?"

Hank frowned." I did whip up a make-shift cure earlier, but this venom... the anti venom would have to be administered fairly quickly, or else it would never work.. This venom doesn't register in the immune system, in fact, the stronger the immune system, the faster it'll kill the victim." Charles frowned at the very thought." A student with that sort of power. I hate to think what could happen if she ever fell into the wrong hands."

Laura seemed hesitant, but spoke." What group was at your door that night Xavier? Why did you come here?" Xavier closed his eyes before he answered." Magneto was there. He , Mystique, and another mutant. Mystique was the one preparing to attack, with explosions.It's their motive that we evacuated for." Hank nods slowly." But why would she attack us? We have nothing of use to her..." Xavier looked to the medical file." You were about to go to a conference about mutants Hank, and as I recall, you were going to use some of Aurelie's records at that conference." Hank slowly nodded." It's strong evidence Charles, gruesome and horrible, but it goes into our favor." Charles nodded simply." For some reason or another, I don't think they wanted us to release that information just yet. Personally, I agree with them." Hank blinked, amazed.

" If we release that information, the government will know we have access to her. Currently, as far as the government knows, she died eight years ago. If we expose her information, they won't stop until they find her." Charles said softly." She's a good child Hank. She's a good student. She doesn't even know what happened to her back there. It's best that we don't release it, for her sake."


	11. Revenge

Chapter 11 Revenge

" What? What happened?" Kurt mumbled as she set his hand to his forehead. Everyone seemed relieved by this. " Kurt! You're, like, alive!" Kitty hugged the furry mutant as tightly as she could. Kurt gasped." Not for long! You're strangling me!" Kitty smiled and slowly let go. Rogue frowns." What was that French girl's problem? She wouldn't let Logan near Kurt." Scott shrugged." She must have a reason, I mean, she seemed to have.. healed Kurt somehow." Kurt blinks, severely confused." All I remember.. is.. getting bitten, and now.." He says softly.

Jean frowned." I don't know what happened, but I know those other guys were sure upset to lose." Scott nods." I still don't understand why she threw the fight like that. From what I saw, she could've attacked us and won easily." Kurt blinked." weird.."

Only a minute later, Damien stood in the doorway of Aurelie's room." What's your problem?" He said in an annoyed tone. Aurelie stared at him." Damien, it wasn't worth it." " Wasn't worth it! Do you think those Easties are better than we are? You sure proved it to them! Forfitting! I can't believe you!" Damien glared. Aurelie frowned, looking away." He would've died, Damien. I know what my powers can do."

Damien just glared, his eyes narrowed in anger." Then that's it! You're off the team!" Aurelie's eyes widened." What?" Damien nods." You like those Easties so much, then when they leave, you go with them, because you're not welcome here." Aurelie glared." only Jack has the say in-" " Jack can be easily manipulated and you know it. Trust me, you're lucky we don't just attack you here and now. A traitor to our group."

Aurelie ran from the room, pushing past Damien before going out to the stable. There she sat upon the hay, trying to think. " What fools, saying such things to you, especially a girl of your talent." Aurelie looked up confused." Who's there? I'm warning you..." She glared, but became shocked to see one of the horses transform into a red-headed blue skinned woman. " Now now, don't be alarmed dear. I'm just a bystander, a mutant like yourself, someone who isn't understood, hated by everyone.." She very slowly approaches, gently setting a hand on Aurelie's shoulder." How dare your teammates do something like that to you. You're they're best fighter, and they know it."

Aurelie looked away slowly." Why would they do something like that? Why do they all take everything so seriously?" " Don't blame them dear. It's Charles behind all of this. Why do you think you don't what happened to you before your eleventh birthday? He's hiding it all from you, using his students as his soldiers to hide behind." Aurelie slowly shook her head." No.. it can't be... They said they didn't know anything.." " They've been lying to you child, everything has been a lie." Mystique said firmly. " Come with me, lift the fog out of your eyes. They're all using you, like a little puppet." Mystique slowly offered her hand towards Aurelie." What will it be?"


	12. The Decision

Chapter 12 The Decision

Logan looked up, a distinct smell in the air. He growled in anger. Only one mutant had that smell. Mystique. " KIDS! WE'VE GOT COMPANY!" Immediately Scott looked up, seeing Logan run for the stables." X-Men, move out!"

Kurt frowned and then quickly teleported inside the stables. His eyes widened at the sight of his mother." Aurelie! Listen to me. You don't want to get mixed up with her." Aurelie seemed shocked." Kurt? What are you doing here?" Mystique glares." don't listen to him... he's just a trained puppet, do you really want to turn out like this? Xavier's even lied to him too.."

Kurt glares at Mystique, then looks to Aurelie with a pleading look." Aurelie... I know that the groups aren't perfect, but nobody is perfect anyway, how can you expect us to be? We just want to help you, and trust me, I know what you're going through. You're scared, upset and confused. Please, just let us help."

Mystique's eyes narrowed." What will it be? You're a supreme being you know. Do you just want to be held down by Xavier?" Kurt glared." She's lying! Aurelie... If you go with her, you'll become a soldier, fighting and killing humans." Aurelie frowned and bit her bottom lip, looking tho them both, not knowing who to believe.

Logan growls." That's it! I'm going in!" _No. Let Kurt do this, Logan. He can handle it._ Logan growled as he heard Xavier's voice. _Fine, but if he's not out in three minutes, I'm going in. _

Xavier slowly nodded, giving a frown as his fingers intertwined with each other." All we can do now is wait. It's in her hands now." Hank looked to Xavier." What would that be exactly Charles?" Charles frowned." if magneto knows what she can do, it could be the very future of mutant and humankind."


	13. Afterthoughts

Chapter 13 Afterthoughts

Never in all the history of the world had a sunset been so beautiful. It seemed as though for a mere period in time, the sky forgot what color it was and blended them all together to make up its mind. This was what Kurt and Aurelie saw as they stood outside of the stables, side by side. " Have you ever seen anything so beautiful in your life?" Aurelie asked softly, in complete awe. Kurt's eyes slowly moved to Aurelie before he spoke." Yes... a girl.. a nice girl... who has a little trouble with crowds.."

Aurelie slowly blushed at his words, smiling softly. Kurt smiled as well." Why did you choose me?" Aurelie laughed." because Mystique was old and ugly.." Kurt laughed." No, really." Aurelie slowly looked to Kurt before she whispered." because.. you're too honest. You're too nice to lie about anything."

Inside, Logan, Ororo, Jean and Scott were hearing everything from Hank and Charles. They all seemed amazed. " So, you're saying that, she's some sort of.. super powerful mutant?" Scott asked. Charles shrugged." She has the potential for that, yes." He said firmly." She's still a child yet, having little memory of anything that happened before she came into society." Jean seemed a bit shocked, but blinked." When are we going to tell her?" Logan sighed." I don't think we should, at least not right away. You have to admit,that's some damaging stuff, and according to Charles, that's not even all of it."

Jack gave a nod." Well, I suppose now that you know that your school is safe, you could go back." Ororo gave a nod." But I don't think we could go without Aurelie.." She motioned towards the window, especially to the two students as they stood togeher." It seems that they may be somewhat attached."

The End


End file.
